Amor como el invierno
by Cheshire Grell
Summary: Sebastian es un príncipe al que no le gusta estar en su castillo, un día que se escapa, suceden cosas extrañas...y se encuentra con alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo... songfic.


Hace muchos años en un reino muy lejano, solo había nieve, siempre era Diciembre, los 365 días del año, era como si el tiempo se detuviera por completo. En el castillo del reino vivía un príncipe llamado Sebastian Michaelis, tenía cabello negro, ojos rojos, y siempre utilizaba una vestimenta negra, el abrigo que tenía no era muy cálido, llevaba solo uno delgado pues de alguna forma, no le hacía daño el frío. La gente le decía el príncipe de azúcar y hielo, porque todas las mujeres que alguna vez lo tuvieron como amante, decían que era tan dulce como el azúcar pero tan frío como el hielo, y muchos podían notarlo.

_Warn your warmth to turn away (away, turn away)  
Here it's December, everyday  
Press your lips to the sculptures  
And surely you'll stay (love like winter)  
For of sugar and ice, I am made, I am made_

_Adviértele a tu calor que se aleje (lejos, que se aleje)_  
_Aquí es diciembre, todos los dias_  
_Presiona tus labios contra las esculturas_  
_Y seguramente te quedarás (amor como el invierno)_  
_De azúcar y hielo, estoy hecho, estoy hecho_

Al príncipe no le gustaba permanecer dentro del castillo pues era muy aburrido asique se escabullía por las puertas traseras donde no había guardias. Un día que se escabulló, al pasar por el bosque seco tuvo un raro presentimiento y permaneció de pie mirando a los árboles, pronto sintió una brisa helada que lo hizo temblar un poco, luego, comenzó a formarse una tormenta de nieve y el príncipe pensó en irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para marcharse, una sombra pasó a su lado riendo dulcemente, Sebastian inmediatamente volteo a verle tomándole del brazo, no tenía idea del porqué, solo lo hizo, y vio que la sombra era una muchacha encapuchada y lo único que se notaba de su rostro era su boca la cual sonreía cálidamente, el príncipe de azúcar y hielo se estremeció un poco y dio un gemido de dolor. Soltó a la chica y vio la mano con la que la había sujetado, estaba sangrando, luego notó que ella sonreía de lado y salía corriendo entrando al bosque, el muchacho solo se quedó inmóvil y sintió frío, como si se estuviese congelando.

**~Flash Back~**

El príncipe de azúcar y hielo corría por el bosque, pero no estaba seco, estaba lleno de vida y la nieve no había tocado ni un solo árbol, era muy cálido. El niño se detuvo y cayó arrodillado en la tierra con la respiración agitada riendo divertidamente mientras una niña de cabello rojo y ojos verdes llegaba detrás de él abrazándole por la espalda.  
-Que pasa Sebas-Chan? Ya te cansaste?-La niña de ojos verdes preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Más o menos... Y tú, Grell-Chan? -Contestó aun respirando agitadamente mientras se alejaba un poco dándose la vuelta para poder abrazar de frente a la niña.  
-No... -Dijo y se recostó en el pecho del pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, lo único que ella quería era amor y cariño.  
-Eres... demasiado linda... -Susurró y separó un poco a la chica para mirarla directamente y acercar su rostro al suyo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras las mejillas de la pelirroja eran adornadas por un lindo sonrojo, luego, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso pero después de un momento, el príncipe de azúcar y hielo mordió el labio de la muchacha fuertemente haciendo que sangrara y la pelirroja diera un gemido de dolor, el de ojos rojos comenzó a beber la sangre que salía de su labio y ella lo empujó para detenerlo, cuando se separaron, Sebastian comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y quiso disculparse, pero la chica reaccionó y juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de él y le dio una mordida no tan dolorosa como la de el ni mucho menos le hizo sangrar pero lo único que sintió el príncipe fue un frío helado…

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love. I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth  
From years before, from years before_

_Está en la sangre, esta en la sangre_  
_Conocí a mi amor antes de nacer_  
_El necesitaba amor. Tengo sabor a sangre_  
_El mordió mi labio, y bebió mi calor_  
_Hace algunos años, hace algunos años_

El príncipe se estremeció al ver ese recuerdo pasar por su mente pero recuperó la calidez que siempre tuvo, y volvió a mirar el bosque seco cubierto por nieve y vio nuevamente aquella sombra correr entre los árboles, Sebastian rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el bosque persiguiendo a la encapuchada aunque poco tiempo después de seguirla el paisaje cambió, ya no había árboles en pie, solo pedazos de madera por el suelo, el príncipe se detuvo para observar todo con cautela y vio una especie de espejo en el agua, el recordaba ese lugar, era un lago que se congeló.

Se acercó poco a poco y con cuidado al espejo, para después ver que sobre él estaba escrito con un color rojo "Por Siempre...". Arqueó una ceja y tocó aquellas palabras, pensó que era sangre pero después se dio cuenta de que era lápiz labial.

-Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo hacia la dirección por donde había llegado, pero al darse cuenta de que no salía del bosque se detuvo un momento y escuchó la voz de una chica.

-Estas en un lugar lejano... Pero este es tu hogar... Aquí…Conmigo... -Esa voz retumbó en los oídos de Sebastian, sintió que las palabras provenían de detrás de él, asique volteo rápidamente y miró a la chica encapuchada que sonreía, mostrando unos filosos dientes.

_She exhales vainilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday (yesterday)  
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace:  
"Por Siempre."  
She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away"  
To his face._

_Ella exhala un hilo de vainilla_  
_Apenas soñé con ella ayer, (ayer)_  
_Lee las líneas en el espejo escritas con lápiz labial:_  
_"Por Siempre"_  
_Ella le dijo, "parece que estas en algún lugar, muy lejano"_  
_En su cara_

-Quién eres tú? -El príncipe de azúcar y hielo preguntó con un poco de miedo alejándose lentamente mientras la otra daba una pequeña risa mientras que de su labio salía sangre como la de aquella niña llamada Grell.- Responde! -Exigió molesto para luego notar que ella había desaparecido, luego dio media vuelta y allí estaba la chica quien se quitó el gorro de la capucha dejando ver su cara idéntica a la de la niña pelirroja- Gr...Grell...?

-Te extraño... -Susurró la pelirroja mientras que de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas de sangre, la chica estaba pálida y parecía tener frío, como si todo el tiempo hubiera vivido sin calor que le abrigara. Sebastian se le acerco paso a paso mientras que ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia el lado aún llorando lágrimas de sangre. Cuando el pelinegro acarició un poco la cara de la pelirroja, una brisa pasó, e hizo desaparecer a la chica frente a los ojos del príncipe, el cual volvió a perder el calor que tenía dejándolo inmune de nuevo ante el frío.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
She wanted love, I taste of blood  
She bit my lip, and drank my warmth  
From years before, from years before_

_Está en la sangre, esta en la sangre_  
_Conocí a mi amor antes de nacer_  
_Ella queria amor. Tengo sabor a sangre_  
_Ella mordió mi labio, y bebió mi calor_  
_Hace algunos años, hace algunos años_

El príncipe miró aquella brisa la cual seguía un camino y este paso por dicho sendero, con la esperanza de ver a aquella pelirroja otra vez, corrió velozmente y después de unos momentos, noto que el paisaje se ponía verde y árboles grandes estaban allí, el suelo era solo de tierra, ya no había nada color blanco además de las nubes que estaban sobre él, y también el cielo estaba despejado, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo... Se detuvo después de ver como la brisa desaparecía, mirando al frente vio a la pelirroja de espaldas con un vestido rojo de manga corta, al verla de nuevo se sintió bien otra vez volviendo a correr hacia ella, pero antes de llegar, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, y aún tenia las mismas lagrimas rojas en su cara.

-Amor como el invierno... Así es como me gusta... -Susurró la chica de ojos verdes…

_Love like winter Oh Oh  
Love like winter, winter, three, four_

_Amor como el invierno, Oh Oh_  
_Amor como el invierno, invierno, tres, cuatro_

El príncipe se congeló pues de ver a la pelirroja el paisaje volvió a cambiar, a lo que realmente era, un bosque seco cubierto de blanca nieve, frío y sin vida. La chica solo sonreía de lado mientras el príncipe caminaba hacia atrás, pero no sabía que estaba caminando sobre el lago congelado, cuando lo notó, intento irse de nuevo, pero una grieta se abrió en el hielo dejando caer al príncipe en el agua fría.

El príncipe no calló muy al fondo, e intento subir para respirar. Pero al llegar, empezó a tocar el hielo, no había ninguna grieta por la cual salir, comenzó a golpear el hielo cerrando sus ojos pues le empezaba a faltar el aire y se estaba congelando. Momentos después comenzó a hundirse en el agua y luego sintió que le abrazaban, abrió los ojos y vio a la chica sonriendo y poniendo una mano en su cara acercándose a sus labios y uniéndolos con los suyos, ambos descendían en aquella agua helada, la pelirroja reposó en el pecho del príncipe el cual puso su mano en el cabello de esta y cerró los ojos lentamente… sintiendo el calor y el amor que la chica le daba, ya no sentía el frío del agua, solo sentía aquellos labios los cuales había besado y esa sangre que quedo en los suyos, sentía como si la hubiese conocido desde antes de nacer...  
-Te amo... -Se escucharon las últimas dos palabras de la chica antes de cerrar los ojos y continuar cayendo hasta el fondo de ese lago congelado en un día de invierno... Hasta morir juntos.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth  
From years before, from years before_

_Esta en la sangre, esta en la sangre_  
_Conocí a mi amor antes de nacer_  
_El queria amor. Tengo sabor a sangre_  
_El mordió mi labio, y bebió mi calor_  
_Hace algunos años, hace algunos años._


End file.
